Our little piece of heaven
by klaine84
Summary: what happens when Dean and Castiel confess their love? A destiel one shot with a sitcom ending! : reviews are appreciated


Castiel watched as Dean stepped into the impala with Sam, most likely to kill something, eat something and later rent out a hotel room. Castiel wanted to tell Dean something that was confusing him lately. He had known the hunter for almost four years and his "feelings" for him had grown into something different, something stronger. Every time Dean spoke to him his stomach would twist and his knees would ache, something which Castiel was not used to.

Castiel would feel his face burn up whenever he accidently walked in on Dean putting on a fresh shirt rather than a blood stained one. Dean had a really nice bone structure, and when he walked it was like pure torture.

Considering that he wasn't able to touch him of course, wait did he just say he wanted to touch his best friend? No why would he want to do that...

These thoughts confused Castiel so much that he had to something about them...about Dean.

~Two hours later at the hotel with Sam and Dean~

"Dude those Demons's were some tough cookies" said Dean looking up at his brother.

"Well we got em, so I don't give a crap as to how tough they were, although you're right it could have been easier"

"Hey should we call Cas?

"Why?

Sam looked at Dean in confusion.

"Because so he can hang out with us or whatever angels get bored too Dean"

"I suppose"

"What's wrong, he's your best friend I would have thought you'd want to see him"

"I do it's just... Dean trailed off.

"What"

Sam was studying Dean's face intently wondering what his brother was thinking.

"I just don't want to see him right now that's all"

"What's going on come on spill" Sam sighed.

"Well he's been giving me all of these weird looks lately"

"What do you mean?

"Well the other day after we killed that wendeigo, I had some muck on my shirt so I got changed and he walked in when I was about to put my shirt on"

"What's wrong with that?

"I dunno but his face was all red and he ran straight out"

Sam thought for a moment and started to get some ideas as to what was going on but decided on hearing more before deciding.

"Did anything else happen?

"Um let's see oh yeah he can't seem to talk to me without stuttering or falling over or something like that"

Sam's POV:

Okay I see what's going on here, Cas's got the hots for Dean, that's weird I didn't think he was gay.

Boy is he going to be disappointed when he finds out that Dean likes girls, wait he already knows that.

He's an angel and he's always been slow when it comes to humans, maybe he doesn't even understand his feelings, he should talk to Dean about this.

"Uh Sam so what do you think? Asked Dean who had been waiting patiently for his younger brothers response.

"I think Cas likes you"

"What!

"I...think...Cas...likes...YOU!

"I heard what you said"

"So...

"How can you possibly know that?

"Dean he blushed when he saw you without a shirt that's sign one"

"Secondly he ran off in embarrassment that's sign two"

"And thirdly he can't keep his words together when he speaks to you"

Dean thought for a moment.

"Nah...Cas isn't...is he?

"Dean he's an angel he probably doesn't understand how and why his body's reacting"

"Just go talk to him"

"I isn't talking to him!

"Dean just because he's attracted to you it doesn't mean he's going to rape you"

"...he's not right?

Sam sighed.

"Just go and talk to him"

"Fine"

Dean stayed where he was.

"Uh Dean?

"I'm not talking to him with you here"

Sam silently left the room.

"Uh Cas if your there please come and meet me, or fly or whatever"

"Hello Dean" Cas appeared instantly.

"Jeez don't do that!

"My apologies"

"Um Cas how come whenever your around me you get all weird?

"I don't exactly what you mean by weird, but I do feel extremely nauseous right now and my face feels flushed"

"Do you know what it means?

"Yes I do"

Without Cas expecting it Dean pressed his lips to his.

Cas didn't move he just stood there enjoying the taste of Dean's warm mouth.

Dean pulled away and Castiel whimpered from the loss.

"How was that?"

Cas struggled once more to get the words out of his mouth but he somehow managed.

"Can we do that again? Asked Castiel urgently

"Of course"

Dean lunged towards Castiel shoving him onto the sofa. Castiel moaned from the pressure coming from his pants, which he wanted so desperately to remove. Dean's tongue traced the seam of Castiel's mouth begging for entrance, Cas opened his mouth for him and there tongue's met without much grace.

Castiel moved his mouth off of Dean's for a moment to speak.

"Dean what about what you told me about your personal space? He panted.

Dean growled, which turned Castiel on to no end.

"There is no more personal space you can get as close to me as you want"

And with that Castiel returned the kiss with much more force, causing Dean to let out moan.

"God Cas you taste amazing" His words slurred as they were still sort of attached to Castiel's mouth.

Dean wanted Cas so badly he couldn't describe it, he thought he would do something nice for him that he was sure he would like.

Dean moved his mouth off of Cas.

"Dean why did you stop? Said Castiel clearly annoyed.

"Shh, just relax"

Castiel did as he was told.

Dean unbuttoned Castiel's shirt and unzipped his pants.

"Dean" Castiel growled. This made Dean's already hard erection grow harder.

Dean kissed the top of Castiel's torso then kissed again but lower until finally reaching the designated spot.

"Dean! Castiel writhed underneath him, clearly he had never been sucked off before Dean had barley done anything but Castiel was going nut's...Dean loved it.

Dean licked the top until slowly but surely swallowing him whole, his tongue tracing every crevice it could possibly reach.

"DEAN! Castiel moaned louder and Dean could tell that he was close.

"It's alright Cas" By the look on Castiel's face he was very confused as to what was happening to him.

Seconds later Cas came down Dean's throat, Dean swallowed every last bit.

Cas lay panting underneath Dean, exhausted but very happy.

"How was your first blow job? Dean asked

"Amazing...I notice that you are still aroused Dean, shall I take care of it for you? Said Cas smiling.

"I would love that"

And with that Castiel and Dean drifted off into their little piece of heaven...well at least it was until Sam walked in

THE END


End file.
